Lily and London: Loathing for life (fanfic)
Lily and London: Loathing for Life is a fan fiction Artgurl3232 will be making alone, so pls do not edit without permission. Lily and London: Loathing for life is a fan fiction that tells a story about Lily Woods and her crazy family. It starts with Lily being born into the world and it ends when her own children grow up and adopt their first pookie. Lily also has an amazing talent for art. Chapter One: The Hospital Lily's point of view: (Tuesday) A beam of white light flashed in front of me as I opened my eyes for the very first time. Glancing around, I realized this is a different world. Different then living inside another life form. I'm living in the world that the old world is living in. "WHERE AM I!" I screamed. What I didn't realize is that the other penguins around me couldn't hear me. My voice was translated into high pitched squeaks instead of actual talking. I continued to moan. "I WANNA GO BACK I'M COLD!" I screamed. Still, the penguins around me did not respond. Turning around, I felt a rush of love as I saw a kind, loving penguin that seemed to love me as much as I loved her. I must have been living inside of her. She created me. ''I was quite grossed out about the fact I was living inside her though. "Shhhhh, relax Lily, everything is gonna be alright. Mumu will take of you" soothed the penguin I loved. ''I'm Lily, ''I thought, ''and the penguin I love is called Mumu. ''Suddenly, the penguin behind me lifted me up. "MUMU HELP ME!" I squealed, but I was unaware that my cries for help were simple screams to the other penguins. The penguin who was holding me started to wrap a soft, fluffy thing around my body. He started to wrap it around my peach fuzz head, and he then tied a pink ribbon around the fluffy white thing. I felt a rush of love for him too. "I'm Duh Duh" he said, as if he was reading my mind. Feeling the softness of the blanket, I started to realize how tired I actually was. Shutting my eyes, I slept for the first time ever in the real world. Chapter Two: A New Surprise Angela's point of view: (Tuesday) Mumu said we were going to have a new wista! Mumu said her name will be Lily. I can't wait for the new baby to come! "London, are woo excited too?" I asked. "No!" snapped the diva. "Woo will underswand when woo turn four, Angela. Woo are just 1 and a half. You will nwever know what it's wike being the oldest of the pookies in dis fam fam. I don't want another bae bee in dis fam fam too share my toys with! Wits mot fair!" I tried to open my mouth to protest, but I quickly shut it. I don't want London to get mad at me, because she may hit me. London is very impulsive! I crawled over to the living room, where Biggy was watching TV with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. Our Middle Bro, Drake, was sleeping on the couch next to her. "Bella?" I asked Biggy Wista. "When are Mumu and Duh Duh gonna bwe wome with da new wista?" "Soon Angela" she replied, "they will be, LONDON! DO NOT JUMP ON DRAKE YOU UNDERSTAND??" London's eyes widened and she quickly hid behind our uppie, Vanilla. Bella giggled. "Stupid five year olds" she whispered. ''Knock knock knock. "OMG!" screamed Bella, "Mom and Dad are home! I wanna see the baby!" "Way!". Me and Bella went over to the door, while London quickly started to jump on Drake again. I crawled by Bella's side as she answered the door. "Come in!" Bella answered. Mumu and Duh Duh walked in, with a white bundle in her hands. Mumu turned the bundle over, and I saw the cutest face I could ever imagine. "Angela, this is Lily" said Duh Duh, "Lily, this is Angela. Bella, this is Lily, Lily, this is Bella." I smiled in pride. I'm a big wista mow!! Chapter 3: Picking out clothes Lily's point of view: (Tuesday) "Angela, this is Lily" said Duh Duh, "Lily, this is Angela. Bella, this is Lily, Lily, this is Bella." How am I gonna remember all of these names? ''I thought. Mumu carried me down a hallway and turned to a room with pink wallpaper with hearts on it. She set me down on a pink table and unwrapped the blanket. She then threw the white blanket into a white unsteady thing. "Crib!" said Mumu, and she pointed at the large white thing. ''Okay, that's a crib. ''I thought. Mumu then walked to another door at the other side of the room and picked out clothing. She first put on a shiny golden thing on my head. "Tiara!" said Mumu. ''I'm learning new things everyday ''I thought, ''this is a tiara. ''Mumu then put a fluffy dark pink thing around my neck, which she said was a "boa". She also put on a "dippy" on me and she gave me a "teddy bear" and little "ballet shoes". Mumu also put on a show called "Elmo". I did not understand how TV's really worked, but it was cool to see a red monster behind the screen! Chapter 4: Sitting up Already? Mumu's point of view: (Saturday) Lily has turned out to be the sweetest pookie I have ever raised. Even though she was only born a month ago, I can see how kind and lovable she will be when she gets older. Lily is still drinking milky, but I think it's time for her to try mush mush. "Danny!" I called to the dad of the family. "I'm going to start to feed little Lily mush mush, okay?" "Of course Vicky!" replied Dan. "Alright then!" I called to Dan. I took blueberries out of the fridge and peeled of the skin of each one. I always liked making homemade mush mush, and the kids always like it better than the boxed ones. I used tweezers to pick out the seeds, and I mashed the pulps into a mush. I took a banana from the banana stand and put it in the blender. When it was done, I mixed the two mushes and boiled it. "Dan, can you pick up pizza for the kids too? I know Lily can't eat it, but all of our other children can munch on it." "Okay Victoria" replied Dan. By then, the Berry Mush Mush was done boiling. I poured it in a little bowl that Lily could easily reach. Lily was taking a nap, so I would have to wake her so she can eat. "Lily, your food is ready!" I called loudly. I picked Lily up, but at the same time my purse fell. I put Lily on the ground so I can pick up my purse. When I turned around, I gasped in amazement. Lily was sitting up with out help. "DAN!!!" I yelled. "COME HER THIS INSTANT! LILY IS SITTING UP!" It feels like she had just been born, but now Lily had hit the first step of growing up. Chapter 5: New clothes! Lily's point of view: (Monday) "Goo" I squealed when Mumu picked me up off of the pink carpet. She continued to carry me, and she laid me on the changing table of the room. Mumu started to walk to the closet, but I felt something heavy inside of me. ''Oh no, not again! ''All of a sudden my dippy turned brown. "MUMU MY DIPPY IS BROWN!" I squealed, but my voice transmitted into normal cries to other penguins. Mumu walked over to me and eased my discomfort. Wiping away my tears, Mumu took off my dippy and put it in the garbage. She then took out a wash cloth and started to wipe my butt. I felt very uncomfortable that Mumu was looking at my butt, but I don't know how to change a dippy on my own, so I will have to deal with it for now. She then put a thing called "Bae Bee Powder" on me. She replaced my normal white dippy with an Elmo dippy! After she changed my dippy, Mumu put a purple "sweater" over it. I now have clothes on like my big wistas and broder! Chapter 6: London's in trouble! London's point of view: (Thursday) ''Ugh, why did Mumu have to have another kid? Even though I'm one myself, I hate little kids. By little, I mean three and under. I'm 4 and I'm not a little kid anymore. I hate kids. ''It was 2:27 a.m, and I was watching "How To Have S@x" on Youtube. Ever since I started watching inappropriate videos, I memorized all of the curse words. It's not really my computer though, because I bought it with Mumu's money that I stole out of her purse. But whatever, she will NEVER know. Mumu's point of view: It was all quiet around me and Dan's igloo, but I still couldn't fall asleep. Someone in my brain was telling me that one of the kids were up. BANG!!! something broke, and it was coming from London's room. ''London. That word hit me hard in the stomach. I knew she was naughty! I tiptoed out of me and Dan's room and I quickly stalked to London's room. I twisted the knob of her room, and I looked inside. "AAHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I walked in. London had an Elmo 4g Pro ™ on the ground, broken, and the computer costed FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS!! THAT'S ALL THE MONEY WE HAVE! AND SHE WAS UP AT THREE THIRTY IN THE MORNING!!! "LONDON!" I yelled. "WE WILL HAVE TO GO POOR! YOU SPENT ALL OF OUR MONEY. PACK YOUR BAGS, WE'RE GONNA LIVE IN A LOG CABIN!" London's eyes widened, and she whispered, "F@*% you". My eyes widened. What children have I raised? If London all ready knows curse words, she must have looked up inappropriate videos/websites. ''"LONDON, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A YEAR!" Chapter 7: The New Iggy Lily's point of view: Flash Back (Friday) {'London. I hate her. She spent all of Mumu and Duh Duh's money. I HATE HER! Now we have to sell all of our stuff. Mumu said I can only bring 3 toys. None of those toys are mine though. London forced me into making me bring HER toys instead of mine, or she will bite me. Basically London can bring 6 toys, when I can bring none. SHE'S A MEANIE BEANIE!!} ('''Four Months Later) (Saturday) Our family finally arrived at our new iggy via airplane. It is smaller than our original iggy though, and it only has one floor, but it's still pretty nice. I really miss home though. I really wanna tell Mumu that, I wanna speak so badly! Mumu said I will be able to speak soon though, and maybe I will even crawl before that. I hate rolling around on the floor all the time! Chapter 8: Crawlin' n' Talkin' Lily's Point of view: (Thursday) "Look at those tired eyes!" said Mumu. She carried me to my new blue crib and turned Elmo on. I loved Elmo. Elmo is my favorite TV show, just ahead of Teddy Town. Mumu brought in Vanilla so I can sweep with her. I smiled and pet Vanilla. "Uppie!" I shouted. Mumu gasped in amazement. I looked at her in confusion. Wait, did it happen? Did Mumu actually hear me? ''"Lily, you said your first word!" Mumu gasped. "Dan," she shouted, "Lily said her first word, she said "puppy" (aka uppie)!" Duh Duh quickly ran over to my blue room, praising me like I just won the lottery. I felt famous! Feeling happy with my self, I wanted to make this day even better. I wanted to crawl. I started to sit up, and I laid on my stomach. I lifted my knees up on to the ground and left my feet dragging behind me. I put one hand in front of the other, and I did it on my first try! "Way!" I squealed, and Mumu and Duh Duh hugged me. Duh Duh whispered, "You are growing up so fast Lily. It feels like you were just a newborn, but now you are a Bae Bee. You reached the first stage of growth, my dear Lily, we will always love you." Mumu and Duh Duh then kissed me. Rubbing my eyes, I fell fast asleep in their laps. Chapter 9: London's secret plan London's point of view: (Friday) I always despised Lily. Ever since I saw Mom gain weight, I knew I will have a new enemy. I need to give Lily revenge for ruining my life. I'm going to make her blind. Mom was sleeping earlier, so I took 300 coins out of her pocket. "Mom, can I pick a flower" I asked Mom. "Of course London" she replied, "and you are calling me Mom! You're growing up so fast London!" I thanked Mom unemotionally and headed outside. I was not going to pick a flower, I was going to walk to the Walmart next door and buy a laser. I was planning to point it in Lily's eyes and make her blind. And maybe I can kill her while I'm at it. I feel it's the right thing to do. I waddled to the Walmart parking lot. Opening the door, the took a shopping cart and walked to the mechanics section. I bought double AA batteries and a strong lasor. That is sure to make Lily blind. I walked to the register and put my items on the black platform. "Where is your mother" The worker asked. "In the car" I lied. "Where is your father" He asked, and by this point I knew he would be asking where every relative is. "He's at work" I replied, at least that part is true. "Where's your brothers and sisters?" He asked. "I'm an onwy child" I lied. "Ok then" he replied. He purchased my items, and it only led up to 34 coins. What a steal! He put my items in a bag and he waved. I began to waddle back home when I remembered I was supposed to be picking flowers. I quickly ran into my neighbors yard (because they have a lot of puffles and puffles can dig up flower bushes) and picked a few pretty ones. I sprinted into my yard and hid the laser and batteries in my pocket and hid the bags behind a bush. I raced into my igloo, placed the crocuses on the counter, and ran into my room, panting. ''Now all i have to do ''I thought, ''is to make my plan work. I'm going to make Lily blind on Sunday. Mom and Dad are going on a date, and Bella and Drake have to go to a really important school meeting, so Mom and Dad are going to hire a baby sitter to watch us. The baby sitter won't know I'm naughty, so I will sneak Lily in my room, where I can ruin her eyes and scar her for the rest of my life. What a perrrrrrrfect plan! Chapter 10: Her true evilness Lily's point of view: (Friday) Mumu and Duh Duh were inside finishing their dinner. Mumu trusted us enough to leave us in the outside alone. Well... they should rethink that... I was sitting on the ground, drawing with chalk, when London asked if I could join her. London glared at me and smiled. London then frowned and sunk her grownup teeth right into my wrist. "WAAAAAAAAAAA" I screeched in pain. Bright red blood rivered out of my veins and stained the ground. London would not stop there sadly. She proceded to harm my body with a few strong punches and kicks, before finally pinning me to the ground and laughed evilly when I started to cry in pain. She then picked me up by my little ears, permanently stretching them out, catching a glimpse of two people filming the fight. London spun me around and threw me against the tree. I saw a flash of white light, then nothing but pain and blackness. Chapter 11: The Tattle tale Lily's point of view: (Friday) I woke up, the strong light of the sun almost blinding me. "Whaa.... huh?" I mummered, unsure of what just happened. I saw double images for a few seconds, then my vision cleared up. Turning over, I caught a glimpse of a penguin, who was my worst enemy and closest relative, London. London. Now I remember. Sudden silence. Sudden pain. London...London...London... She did this to me on purpose. I can never forgive her. ''Raging with fiery, I charged forward, limping, on all fours, and I grabbed on to London's leg. She turned around, and looked at me with sudden shock. She then shook me off easily, and pinned me to the ground. She was about to bite me when the door to the backyard started to open. London clapped hardly, and then she screamed. Mumu and Duh Duh opened the door, and they stared at London in shock. "WHAT HAPPENED!" Mumu screamed in shock. "Lily hit me!!! WAAAAAA!" London lied. Mumu and Duh Duh's eyes widened even more, each as big as baseballs. "LILY! GO IN THE CORNER!" yelled Duh Duh. He picked me up, and placed me in the corner of the living room. I was more shocked than both of them. ...''But... It's not fair... She should be punished... London is a truly evil penguin inside. ''I started to cry a bit in pity for myself. ''Only if things were different... If London was not here, things would be much better. I need to get away from her. I need to leave this family. Angela. ''That name came into my mind. ''You can't leave her. She has always been your best friend. '''No, Angela was never bullied by London, she won't understand. 'It was just then I realized I was talking to my thoughts, and blamed myself for being so stupid. ''I can make my own choices. God created me to choose my own path. I can make my own choices. ''But then my family and friends came back into my mind, making me change the way I feel. What on earth am I going to do? Chapter 12: The Grand Escape Mumu's point of view: (Friday) "Lily, you can get out of the corner now. We are very upset that you hit London. You should know better." "BUT I DIDN'T" yelled Lily and she rolled on the ground, screaming in fiery. "LILY" I yelled, "GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" Lily ferociously crawled to her room. "Dan, tuck Lily in okay" I called to my husband. "Okay Vicky!" he called back, and then he waddled down the hallway, helping Lily towards her bright blue room. Lily's point of view: (Saturday) '''Ring Ring Ring.' My alarm clock went off. Its the perfect time to escape the hold of London. My god, how I loath her. I already packed a bag of Animal Crackers, and a card board box. If I sleep in the card board box, penguins will feel bad for me and take me to the Pet Shop, or if I'm lucky, maybe they will adopt me. I will do ANYTHING to not see London ever again. Well, I kinda do wanna see her again when I'm older, so I can beat the crap out of her!!! Well, maybe I'm going a bit to far. I let out a little chuckle, and I started to open my window, and stealthily creeped out. I shut the window from the other side, because I don't want anyone to look for me. I quickly crawled until our house was out of sight. I went on my knees and looked around. I'm not gonna survive if I can't walk. I have to try. ''I put my chubby flippers on the ground, and held on to a street light. I put one flipper up in the air, and I put each flipper in front of the other. ''Now all I have to do is try it. ''I let go of the pole, and I fell down. I felt pain, but it was not nearly as bad as the bites and bruises London made on me. I kept on trying, and on my fourth attempt, I did it! After walking for a bit, it became easy. I abandoned the urge to crawl, and I got up on two flippers and spent the rest of the night looking for a place to sleep. I was exhausted by the time the sun started to rise. I decided to set camp beneath a giant oak, because I have no idea where the Pet Shop is. Hopefully someone, anyone (but freaking London) finds me and takes me to the Pet Shop before I run out of Animal Crackers. Chapter 13: LONDON?! DISOWNED?! Duh Duh's point of view: (Saturday) I woke up at 6:00, and everyone was sleeping but me and Victioria. Victoria was making breakfast for the fam fam, so I decided to watch some good old-fashion television. I turned on the News, since nothing good was really on. On TV, there was a incident of two little girls fighting, and one got hurt really badly. Looking closely, I felt a shiver down my spine, dropped my roasted nuts, and my eyes widened like they never had before. ''Thats our backyard, and thats...Thats London and Lily fighting! And Lily is badly hurt! "Vicky. You Have To See This Right Now I Mean Right Now It Is Horrible And I Mean Horrible It Is An Emergency" I spoke, like how a penguin would speak if there were three polar bears behind their buddy without them noticing. "What is it sweetie?" Answered Vicky, as she came into the living room mixing a bowl of oatmeal. "Look At The Television Victoria Mae Woods." I anwsered. "Why are you speaking so seriously Dan--- OH MY GOD LONDON IS BITING LILY AND SHE'S ON THE NEWS AND LILY IS BADLY HURT"... Vicky started panting an she dropped her bowl of oatmeal. "Get London," She called to me, "And disown her. We can't have her do this anymore." I felt a pain of sadness, but then I nodded. It is our only option. London's point of view: (Saturday) Awww yeeaaah! I just got that annoying idiot Lily grounded, AND 10 bucks from mom's purse. I was peacefully (and innocently) playing on my $10,000.00 gold IPad air, when suddenly, Dad came in and said this: "LONDON! HOW COULD YOU BITE YOUR BABY SISTER?" Aw f*ck. She found out. What could she do? Force me to watch Breadwinners for a decade? Move my room to the basement? "WE ARE DISOWNING YOU, LITTLE B*STARD. GET IN THE CAR. GET IN THE F*CKING CAR." We drove down, and he took me the Pet Shop. Chapter 14: The Big Reveal London's point of view: (Saturday) So, I'm getting disowned. For simply beating up my sister. What the f is wrong with that? Anyway, at least I will be away from that annoying, spoiled, bloodthirsty Lily. Dad annoyingly walked me out of the car, holding my hand like I was two. "DAD" I yelled. "YOU ACT LIKE I'M A FREAKING TWO YEAR OLD". "See London," He replied, "That's one of the reasons we disowned you. He gripped my hand even tighter, and I kicked him right in the balls for revenge. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He screamed so loud, my ears felt like they were about to burst. He mummered something under his breath I couldn't make out, and he dragged me to the front entrance of the Pet Shop. Duh Duh's point of view: (Saturday) A young lady named Miss Macy was at the register. "Hi. what may I help you with?" She asked politely. 'Ring Ring Ring. '''My phone went off. It was an emergency call from Vicky. ''Why now? ''"I'm so sorry Miss Macy, I got an emergency call from my wife. Would you mind if I answer it?" "Of course not!" '''Dan: '''Hi Vicky, what do you need? I am kind of busy right now. '''Vicky: '''I'm So Sorry Danny This Is Extremely Important. '''Dan: '''If it's so important, TELL ME IT! Sorry if I was a bit rude there, I just need to fill out paper work to disown London, so... yeah '''Vicky: '''Well... Lily Ran Away And--- '''Dan: '''WHAT?! (hangs up phone) Chapter 15: Hating, Loathing, and Despising Lily's point of view: (Saturday) I am sitting in the Pet shop, drawing with no one biting my hand off. I am finally happy. I got put here, and I STILL have Animal Crackers left over. When I slept in the box at the side of the street, penguins immediately crowded around me and took me to the Pet Shop. And here I am, happy as I could ever be. '''Miss Macy '"Boys and Girls! A new penguin will be put in the adoption center!" "WAY!!" everyone screamed in excitement. I can't wait to see the new playmate! We could be besties!" A penguin angerly waddled in, her face the more familiar than anyone I have ever met. My flesh started to crawl like a thousands of ants were below my feathers. No, no no... IT CAN'T BE!!! But it was. My hate of my life (opposite of love of life) was staring right into my big green eyes, feeling the same shock that I have felt. She mouthed a word I did not know yet, I think it was sheet or shot or something like that. London whispered something to one of the workers, and they glanced at her angerly like she said something bad. 'Miss Macy: '"Everyone, this is London, she is five years old, and she is the newest addition to the Pet Shop!" Everyone but me cheered, and I started to think life would be better at home than what it has become now...